


Bright Blue Sky

by ABitNotGoodieBag



Series: Holidays with Peter Parker [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mother's Day, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitNotGoodieBag/pseuds/ABitNotGoodieBag
Summary: Peter Parker has the Perfect Plan.





	Bright Blue Sky

Peter loved his parents. He was a child blessed with many parental figures and while he had lost some, he appreciated everyone who stepped up to make sure that he was the best SpiderTeen that he possibly could be.

The problem he faced, was letting the newest members of his parental unit know how much they were appreciated.

It was the last day in April when the idea struck him during his study period.

“Mother’s Day!”

Ned glared up from his tablet at the interruption.

“For Dr. Wizard Mom! He’ll know that I love him and Irondad and we’ll be the AvengerFam? IronFam? SupremeFam? DoctorIronFam?” Peter looked conflicted. “I’ll figure out the hashtag later, but I need them to know how much they mean to me. Mr. Stark and Dr. Wizard deserve some recognition for being the amazing parents they are.”

“Parents?” Ned asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do they know that you’ve adopted them?”

Peter bit his lip, worried that Ned was right. Did Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange even want to be his parents? He did spend an awful lot of time around them. What if they felt smothered? Perhaps he needed to rethink his plans. Peter knew he didn’t exactly have the best track record when it came to family. He’d scale back on the time spent with them, surely they had better things to do than entertain an orphan.

“It was just an idea.” Peter mumbled, head drooping gloomily.

Ned returned his attention to the tablet, satisfied that the conversation was over.

Later that afternoon, Peter meandered dejectedly into the tower, head hanging low. He tossed his backpack into a corner of the common area and threw himself onto the couch with all of the dramatic angst a troubled teenager could muster. He let out an exaggerated sigh, letting his arm fall over his face. Peter was the picture of adolescent misery.

“What is it that ails you, young spider?” Thor asked from his seat on a nearby armchair.

Peter sat up, startled. “Oh it’s nothing Mr. Thor.”

“Nonsense! You are troubled and I would like to offer assistance if I can.”

Peter bit his lip. “Well...Mother’s Day is coming up and I was thinking that I wanted to show Doctor Momdad and Mr. Dad that they’re the best super-parents that I could ask for and Ned said that it was stupid.”

Thor frowned thoughtfully, “I see nothing stupid in your idea. Truth be told, I believe it will be much appreciated by friend Stark and friend wizard!”

“You do?” Peter asked, a small smile creeping on to his face. “Thanks Mr. Thor!”

“I would aid you if you have need of it, young one.” Thor said with a grin.

Peter did little to contain his whoop of joy as he nodded and leaned forward on his elbows. “This is gonna be the best day Mother’s Day ever! Here’s what I was thinking...”

\------

If the other occupants of the Tower found it odd that Thor and Peter seemed to be inseparable, no one commented. In fact, everyone secretly thought it was adorable the way they were as thick as thieves. The exception, of course, were Stephen and Tony. They had been pouting about it all week. They found solace commiserating with each other about the abandonment of their Spiderling. The others in the tower were constantly having to hide their amusement at the clearly jealous men. One particular jibe from Clint had them vexed for hours (“What? Are mom and dad mad baby made a friend?”)

Tony was getting desperate. Even trying to bribe the kid with an experiment whose (almost guaranteed) failure would produce a particularly spectacular explosion wasn’t enough to pry him from Thor’s orbit. He debated trying to rope Bruce into this, surely he must miss time with Thor? That thought was quickly nixed as Stephen said he’d already attempted that and been brushed off with a laugh by the scientist. They were still grumbling about Thor and his big stupid blonde head in Tony’s lab.

“I’m just saying, you don’t know for sure, Stephanie.” Tony huffed, crossing his arms childishly.

“Peter has not been possessed by a demon, Anthony. I do know that.” Stephen said, rolling his eyes. “It is my actual job to know that.”

“Well maybe it’s a new Thor-loving demon that spontaneously appeared from thin air and decided that Peter is the best vessel for it. Think about it, who would suspect sweet Peter? No one. Get you doodads ready, Father Merrin, it’s time for an exorcism.”

Stephen closed his eyes and counted to ten. “I signed up for this. This was my life choice. He can’t help it. You love him.” Stephen repeated his mantra several times, loud enough for Tony to hear.

Tony grinned and moved closer to Stephen. “Oooooh, someone’s grumpy today. How about a pick-me-up since we seem to be swimming in child-free time?”

Stephen paused thoughtfully and gave Tony a once-over. “I could be persuaded.”

Tony leered at him, reaching out to grab Stephen’s waist and pull him closer. “That’s a relief, Doc, because I’m suddenly in need of a check-up.”

Stephen laughed at the terrible line and bent slightly to kiss the man, mainly to shut him up. Tony sucked Stephen’s lower lip into his mouth before nipping at it. He slowly walked them backwards, never disconnecting his mouth from Stephen’s. Only when he felt his workbench at his back did he break the kiss and hop up on the surface, bringing them face to face.

Stephen nudged between Tony’s legs and rested his hands on Tony’s thighs. “What seems to be ailing you, Mr. Stark?” Stephen asked, before nipping at his earlobe. Tony nuzzled his goatee against Stephen’s cheek before turning his head for another kiss.

“I seem to have-” Tony paused to press a kiss to the corner of Stephen’s mouth. “Some swelling in-ah!” Stephen silenced Tony with a sharp bite to his neck, right under his jaw. He sucked until he was satisfied that Tony would sport a bruise for at least the rest of the week.

“If you say ‘in my pants’ I will leave right now, I swear to God, Anthony.” Tony smiled and opened his mouth to reply but Stephen leaned in to kiss him, preventing what would’ve inevitably been that exact response. Determined to spare himself the headache of Tony goading him to frustration he focused his attention on making sure Tony spoke as few words as possible.

Stephen gripped Tony’s hips, pulling them forward slightly grinding his own forward, sighing when they brushed together lightly. Tony tried to swallow a moan and wound his arms around Stephen’s neck, tangling his fingers in the dark hair. Stephen rolled his hips forward again, slightly harder this time and Tony responded by yanking on Stephen’s hair and capturing his lips in a brutal kiss. Stephen’s hand found its way inside Tony’s joggers and palmed his cock. Tony bit down on Stephen’s bottom lip before leaning back, peeling off his tank top and throwing it across the lab.

Stephen hummed his approval. “Is this the problem, Mr. Stark?” Stephen wrapped his hand more firmly around Tony’s erection and squeezed.

“Oh, yes doctor!” Tony bit his lip and brought his hands down to Stephen’s chest, brushing against one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt.

Stephen brought his hand up to his face and licked his palm slowly staring straight into Tony’s eyes. He reached back into Tony’s joggers and gave him a firm stroke, making sure to run his thumb over the leaking head of his cock.

“FRIDAY, blackout mode.” Tony gasped as Stephen continued the engineer’s ‘physical.’

The windows to the lab darkened, the doors locked, and no one heard from either hero for the rest of the day.

\-----

Peter and Thor were having the time of their lives plotting this surprise. Thor was struck by Peter’s excitement and couldn’t help but share it. Having lost his parents, it made him happy to see Peter appreciate the people who had become his family in spite of the tragedies that he had already suffered, losing three parental figures at such a young age. Peter was happy that someone else understood what he was trying to do and didn’t try to make him feel like he was being a nuisance or in the way or doing too much.

Bucky occasionally peeked over their way and eventually offered to assist. Sometimes Bruce would meander over to them in the common room and throw out a suggestion or two, but the bulk of the planning was pure Peter. Thor had had to reign in the excited boy a few times but totally encouraged some of his more outlandish ideas. Especially his idea about convincing Rhodey to use his War Machine armor to sky-write a personal message over the Tower. Bruce volunteered to make the request to Col. Rhodes, wanting to see the look on the man’s face at Peter’s message.

“Okay, so the picnic.” Peter tapped his pen against his notebook. “I still haven’t been able to figure out Dr. Mom’s favorite restaurant, he seems to survive on deli sandwiches and I wanted something nicer.”

“That should not be too difficult for us to suss out. I will inquire the next time I see him.” Thor mentally chuckled. Dr. Strange had been giving the Asgardian the dirtiest looks when he thought no one was watching. The wizard was clearly bothered by Peter’s attention to Thor.

“You can’t just up and ask him! You have to be sneaky about it.”

“Worry not, young spider. I will not reveal your plans to the wizard.” Thor replied with a smile. “Now I believe there was talk of shopping for the perfect gift?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he flipped forward a few pages in his notebook to a page that was more scribbled out than anything else. “Everything I’ve come up with is either too expensive, not enough or just blah!” Peter let his head thump against the paper. “I haven’t tried asking Wong what he thinks about gifts. I could swing by the sanctum before my patrol tomorrow to see if he has any ideas…” Peter drifted off, distracted by a new idea. “Ok, hear me out. Mom loves tea? There is a whole world’s worth of tea out there! Maybe even in space? Space-tea?”

Thor let out a soft laugh. “That there is, Peter. I’m sure a comprehensive collection would be much appreciated, seeing as how friend Stark seems to be offended by anything that is not coffee.”

Peter beamed at Thor just in time for Tony to walk in the common room.

“Just look at Frick and Frack over here laughing it up!” Tony said moving to sit on the couch directly in front of the TV.

Peter quickly slammed the notebook shut. “Heyyyy Mr. Stark! What are you doing?” Peter mentally slapped himself. Really, Parker? ‘What are you doing?’ Real smooth. Thor just snickered and stood up, turning to go find Bruce. He caught a brief flash of hurt in Tony’s eyes and made a note to tell Peter that he was behaving suspiciously by spending less time with his adoptive family. Resolve set, he left the room, passed by Stephen coming in.

Peter got up and approached Tony, “Got room for another?” He asked before plopping down on the armrest, not waiting for an answer.

“For you, Peter? Always!” Came Stephen’s baritone as he sat down next to Tony on the other side of the couch.

“Oh goodie! Someone who is old enough to get my references.” Tony smirked, leaning into the sorcerer’s side. Peter tilted to the side, letting his body slide onto the cushion proper. Tony turned his back towards Stephen, laying his legs across Peter’s lap finding just the right lounging angle.

Stephen snorted, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me.” Tony grinned looking up at the wizard.

Peter laughed and said “You twol are such hashtag goals.”

Stephen snorted, but a slight flush appeared on his cheeks and warmth bloomed in Peter’s chest. “Best parents ever,” the teen sighed happily.

Tony’s face cracked into the largest smile and he wiggled his toes in delight while Stephen froze up entirely, face bright red.

Peter giggled, “FRIDAY, play The Force Awakens.” Tony and Stephen let out twin groans as the screen lit up in the too-familiar title sequence. “Oh none of that, you two had plenty of time to pick something.”

Tony huffed and burrowed deeper into Stephen’s side, smiling softly when the wizard began to pet the top of his head. They spent the rest of the evening curled on the couch together in front of the glowing screen. Peter had never been happier.

\-----

The big day started terribly. Rain poured from the sky threatening to pull the plug on all of Peter’s plans. Peter had subtly banished Tony to his lab with the help of FRIDAY and he wouldn’t be allowed back to the common area before Stephen arrived so that he wouldn’t see the banners and decorations he was hastily throwing up in the living room to salvage the situation.

Fortunately Thor appeared in the tower an hour before Stephen was set to arrive and offered to send the storm elsewhere for the duration of the day. Peter gratefully accepted his offer and went out to the balcony and did what he could to dry the area he had planned to use for his ‘picnic.’ Once he was satisfied that the moisture was as gone as it was going to be, he arranged the blanket and cushion ‘nest’ on the landing pad.

Peter had just enough time to change into a nicer shirt before FRIDAY alerted him to Stephen’s arrival in the lab. Knowing he had perhaps 2 minutes left before they reached the penthouse level, he sent a few texts to his partners in crime that it was go time. The elevator chimed, indicating it’s arrival and Peter plastered the largest smile on his face that he could muster.

Both Stephen and Tony stopped their conversation immediately upon seeing Peter in the hastily decorated space.

“What’s this, Petey?” Tony asked before looking at the banners closely enough to read them (I love you Dr. Mom! You too Mr. Dad! Happy Mother’s Day! SupremeFam4Life!) Stephen raised his noticeably trembling hands to his mouth and stared at the banners in shock.

Peter shifted his weight from side to side, waiting for them to regain their senses.

“You did this- all of this- for me? For us?” Stephen choked out as he stumbled forward to grab Peter in what would be a crushing hug to anyone but the enhanced teenager. Tony circled around them and completed the group embrace as Peter began babbling about making sure that they know he loves them and that he’s so happy that they’re his parents and Tony couldn’t help it, he started tearing up. He wasn’t alone, when he looked up Stephen’s eyes were also suspiciously shiny.

“What did we do to deserve you, kid?” Stephen asked in amazement loosening his grip on Peter.

Peter blushed and said, “Just wait ‘til you see the rest!”

Stephen caught Tony’s eye and mouthed ‘the rest?’ at him, eyebrow raised. The trio made their way out to the landing pad, following Peter’s lead. The adult’s eyes softened even more at the sight of the nest Peter had made for them and the little cooler sitting to the side of it.

“A picnic too? Can’t wait to see what you come up with for Christmas.” Tony chuckled sinking onto a cushion. “Wait a minute mister. Is this what you’ve been sneaking around with Point Break doing the past couple of weeks?”

Peter grinned, “Of course! Ned tried to talk me out of it, but Mr. Thor said you’d love it and helped me sneakily gather intel.”

“We’re going to have a talk about this Ned character and his lack of deference for me and Dumbledore as your amazing influences.” Tony said with a smirk, ruffling Peter’s hair.

Stephen laughed at the two of them. “You should have heard Anthony, he was convinced you had a demon inside of you keeping you in Thor’s thrall.”

“Whatever, like you didn’t try to bribe Brucie-bear to see what they were up to. Stephanie was very very jelly.” Tony sniffed.

Peter rolled his eyes at the two of them and sighed, “Much influences. Many guidance. Such amazing.”

“Dear, your son is doing the thing again.” Tony said, exasperated, as he nudged Peter with his shoulder.

“Incorrigible, the lot of you.” Stephen threw his hands up in mock irritation, turning at the last second to flop backwards onto both of them.

Movement in the sky grabbed Tony’s attention and he sat up abruptly scanning the horizon. “Stephen, we may have company.”

“There is no cause for alarm, Boss.” FRIDAY said before Tony could call his suit.

Stephen and Tony watched as War Machine approached and began a complicated maneuver, leaving a trail of blue in his wake. His message began to take shape and Tony was almost in tears from laughing at it once complete.

U R A WIZ MOM floated proudly in the sky in giant letters and Stephen adored the corniness of it, promptly telling Peter so.

Peter’s cheeks were almost sore from smiling so much but he accepted the praise nonetheless.

“How did you get everyone in on this?” Tony asked as he eyed the cooler. “Better yet, how’d you keep us in the dark about it?”

“He may have had some help.” Came the amused response from FRIDAY.

Peter grabbed the cooler, emptying its contents onto a blanket. Bucky had prepared a picnic lunch with a variety of fresh fruits, cheeses, stuffed dates, and honey to go with a couple of carefully sliced up muffulettas from Stephen’s favorite deli.

Stephen hummed his approval at the spread and thought about Thor and Bucky’s strange questions about his diet earlier in the week making more sense. “Tony, our kid is the best.” Stephen grabbed a stuffed date. “There should be some sort of child-exhibit so we can show off our perfect kid.”

Tony nodded, his mouth stuffed with sandwich.

Peter had one more box in the cooler and he pulled it out, nervous again despite the praise. He held the box out to Stephen and the sorcerer took it reverently, he could feel the magic in the box.

Stephen opened the box and let out the breath he was holding. His eyes filled with tears again as he picked up the gift. It was a dark blue, almost black metal mug with a curved rim to prevent spills. The handle ran from the top to the bottom, so that stephen’s entire hand could fit through it, giving him a better grasp. The finishing touch was the engraving on the side: For the Best Mom in the Multiverse! Love, Peter.

“Thank you, Peter.” Stephen said, hugging the teen close again.

“You didn’t see the rest! Me and Wong may have gone a little overboard…” Peter trailed off as Stephen looked through the rest of the box.

Tony peeked over their shoulders, “It’s...tea! So much tea! Peter why would you do this, you heathen?”

Stephen put the mug back in the box with the absolute smorgasbord of tea varieties and gently set the box down on the edge of their blanket.

Peter rolled his eyes at Tony and reached for a handful of blackberries chasing them down with some brie. “Some people have refined taste.” He said haughtily, getting a chuckle out of Stephen.

Stephen let the banter between the two wash over him as he laid back half in Tony’s lap and tilted his face toward the sun. This was nowhere near the future he had seen for himself before his accident. His life now was so full of love and laughter that it didn’t seem real at times. He felt a hand carding through his hair and opened his eyes to see two pairs of brown eyes looking back at him with soft smiles on their faces.

Stephen stared up at the bright blue sky, utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> For my IronStrange bingo square: Fluff
> 
> Yep...I tried to do a happy thing and this is what happened. Also, Woohoo National Spider-man day!
> 
> This is the mug that Peter made Stephen is based on: https://mir-s3-cdn-cf.behance.net/project_modules/1400/46bda728176845.56370d578532d.png


End file.
